Pillangó
by Androsama
Summary: Greed a pici Envyre vigyáz, aki valami nagyon szépet pillant meg a kertben. Eljátszottam a gondolattal egy kép alapján, hogy mi lett volna, ha Envy homonculusként kisgyerek lett volna. Hát, ez sült ki belőle. XD


Greed igazán türelmes volt, roppant türelmes, bármiről is volt szó. De hogy ő vigyázzon egy gyerekre, ráadásul pont Envyre, akinél gyorsabb, mozgékonyabb és eltűnősebb homonculust még nem hordott a hátán a Föld, az azért már sok volt. De nem sokat tehetett, ha egyszer Dante rábízta a kölyköt, amíg a fene tudja, hogy merre járkált. A kapzsi homonculus persze tudta, hogy a nő csak egy kis szabadságra vágyott most, miután pár hónapja megteremtették kis családjuk legújabb tagját. Greed nem bánta, csak azzal nem számolt, hogy ezzel egy csapásra véget érnek a békés napok. A megteremtésétől, majd a vörös kövek elfogyasztásától kezdve ugyanis a párosnak nem volt egy nyugodt perce sem. Envy ugyanis, mint minden gyerek, legyen az ember, vagy homonculus, roppant kíváncsi természet volt, és amint fel tudott állni, apró lábacskáival elindult felfedezni a környezetét. Mindent megtapogatott, mindenhová felmászott, és sokszor csak a vakszerencse, vagy Dante, esetleg Greed gyors reflexeinek köszönhetően nem esett komoly baja. Nem mintha a homonculusok könnyen sérültek volna, és ha igen, akkor is pillanatok alatt meggyógyultak. A szülők inkább attól tartottak, hogy a kíváncsi, ugyanakkor igencsak elszánt gyermek egyszer olyasmit tesz, amit nem úszik meg ép bőrrel.

Tehát Greed nem volt túl boldog most, hogy Dante magára hagyta a jelenleg még békésen játszó gyerekkel. Envy külsőre nagyjából másfél évesnek nézett ki, de az idősebb homonculus tudta, hogy különleges. Nőni fog, idősödni, mert Dante így alkotta meg őt. De tizennyolc évesen meg fog állni a növekedésben, ha megéri azt a kort. Greed a maga módján imádta a kis lurkót, kapzsisága mellett működtek benne a szülői ösztönök, talán jobban is, mint Dantéban. A nőt ugyanis leginkább az érdekelte, hogy Envy ne legyen láb alatt, és lehetőleg ne gyújtsa fel a hatalma villát, ahol éltek.

Greed Envyre sandított, aki a földön ült, és elmélyülten foglalatoskodott valamivel. Játszott, úgy, ahogy a kisgyermekek szoktak játszani. Néhány színes, nagy, puha kocka volt előtte, azokkal játszott elmélyülten. Odakinn voltak a házat körülvevő hatalmas birtok lágy füvén, egy pokrócon ülve. Envy hirtelen felállt, és Greed felé nézett, majd néhány lépést tett felé, és kis kezeit nyújtotta az idősebb homonculus felé.

\- Azt szeretnéd, hogy felvegyelek? – kérdezte halvány mosollyal Greed, mire Envy bőszen bólogatott. Még nem sokat beszélt, de mindent megértett. – Na, gyere!- mondta a férfi, és karjába vette az apróságot.

Envy boldogan fészkelődött el a hatalmas karokban, hozzábújt Greed mellkasához, és bőszen magyarázni kezdett valamit a maga nyelvén, amit rajta kívül senki más nem értett. Greed elnézően mosolygott, hallgatva a gügyörészést. Tudta, hogy ez nem sokáig marad így, Envy hamarosan nőni kezd, elkezd beszélni, és pár év múlva vége lesz ezeknek a boldog időknek. Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy csend van, és mikor Envyre nézett, látta, hogy a csöppség figyelmét igen lekötötte valami. Hamarosan ki is derült, mi az. Egy hatalmas, színes pillangó pihent az egyik közeli virágon, az vonzotta magára az apró homonculus tekintetét. Envy megbűvölten nézte a gyönyörű rovart, hiszen ilyen szépet még sosem látott.

\- Papa? – kérdezte Envy, a pillangóra mutatva. Egyértelmű volt, hogy szeretné tudni, mi az a szépség.

\- Az egy pillangó, Envy – mondta Greed, mire Envy ránézett. – Pillangó – ismételte a homonculus.

\- Pijj… pijj… pijjan… gó… – próbálkozott Envy, és elvigyorodott. – Pijjangó! Envy pijjangó! – kacagott fel a pici homonculus még mindig a pillangóra mutogatva.

A pillangó, mintha értette volna, felreppent, és elindult Envy felé. Mikor ezt Envy észrevette, kinyújtotta kicsi kezét, hogy megfogja azt a gyönyörű állatot. Nem akarta bántani, csak meg akarta nézni közelebbről. A pillangó végül leszállt Envy kinyújtott kezére. Greed halványan mosolygott, ahogy Envy tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte a kezén pihenő csodálatos rovart. A szárnyai kék, sárga és lila színben pompáztak és egy pici zöld is volt a színkavalkádban. Envy hangosan felnevetett.

\- Envy pijjangó! Envy pijjangó! – mondta fülig érő szájjal, ami nála valószínűleg azt jelentette, hogy ez az ő pillangója.

De nem nyúlt hozzá, nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni, csak nézte a rovart, amely kényelmesen, minden félelem nélkül terjesztette ki hatalmas szárnyait. És ez nagyon boldoggá az apró kis Envyt. Greed pedig csak nézte, és élvezte ezt a tökéletesen boldog, békés délutánt.

Vége


End file.
